


Fandomstuck: Chaos Chronicles

by ControlledChaos



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControlledChaos/pseuds/ControlledChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the life of Chaosunit0010. A member of a secrete organization from another dimension. He has been given the assignment to monitor the fandoms in their dimension. But as time passes he begins to uncover the dark secretes of this world. The question now is will he be able to save the fandoms or will they go extinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing any form of fan fiction so bare with me. I apologize if you find various things in the story vague, but this is so many plot points can be uncovered as the story progresses. Also this is meant in no way to portray current cannon, this is it's own stories with it's own characters. And with that out of the way enjoy.

Chapter 1: Introductions

He had been sitting in that dark room for what seemed like an eternity. He had been called here by some high ranking officials, but who they were exactly wasn’t a hundred percent clear. All he knew was he was ordered to come here by someone with more bars then he did so he had to. He started tapping his foot as if to provoke some reaction from unknown entity hiding in the room. And it was successful. His eyes stung with the emergence of bright light coming from two lights pointing at him. His hand rose shielding his eyes, the bright attack did not do enough to hurt, but I did enough for a reaction. When his eye grew adapted to the new lighting he could see a table with seven figures sitting quietly behind. He looked at their dark silhouettes and waited for someone to speak until finally someone gave action.

Suddenly the center figure spoke, “Do you know why you are here?”

“No, but if I did you would probably be pissed right now, because that means someone has loose lips,” he replied.

One of the figures coughed as if to distract attention from the statement.

“Right, well since you don’t know I guess I am not. But I’m guessing you are more curious as to the reason, then the situation that brought you here,” the figure.

“But of course.”

Another figure spoke, “You know of our organization constant expansion throughout the dimensional rift and you know as of recent our suppliers of both troops and equipment are running increasingly low. So we have been forced to slow down expansion until further supplies are acquired, but until then we still need to monitor newly discovered dimensions, in case one of our enemies try to take control of it.”

Another figure opposite side of the table began to speak, “So we have dispatched special teams to secure these dimensions and monitor the inhabitants until we can expand into them or it is attacked by enemy forces. But we have currently run out of full teams to use and we still have one last dimension we need to monitor. That is where you come in.”

“Going over various files we have concluded you are the best individual suited for this task,” continued the first silhouette, “You work well alone and don’t find need to rely on others for success, and your scores from your training proved superior to any other candidate we have seen in a very long time. Also we read about the, incident that you and the rest of your class went through during your time at the training base. Reports of the incident constantly named you as a “Hero”. And your skills at keeping invisible in plain sight are exactly what we need for this assignment.”

“I’m flattered that you think of me as some kind of superhuman, but in reality I’m just another soldier like every other piece of cannon fodder. Don’t place faith and trust into written words or pieces of paper. In the barracks we have a rule, if you place all hope on one individual for success then you have already failed. Don’t place your faith on me, because I’m only going to fail you.” He responded.

“Well we can admire your modesty, but we are certain you’re the man for the job and our data has never failed us. Besides preparations have already been made so, you really don’t have much of a choice.”

He laughed, “I guessed as much, there’s no deterring you from what you want is there. Fine I’ll take the assignment, but remember if this whole plan goes to shit, I warned you.”

“We’ll keep that in mine”

“Now am I going to be informed about my assignment or are you going to strap supplies on my back and fling me through the portal and hope for the best.”

“Of course, if you turn to you left we’ll inform you about what we currently know of the dimension you’ll be monitoring.”

He turned his head as a large screen was turned on. The screen was playing various pieces of footage. It was recordings of various locations and people.

One of the figures spoke as the footage played, “This dimension is fairly unique from others we have encountered, though most of its inhabitants appear to be human. But upon further investigation we discovered some are far from human.”

Some of the footage began to show footage of fairly different individuals, one had black angel like wings, another had grayish skin and candy corn horns and another stepped into a blue box that proceeded to vanish.

“The inhabitants call themselves “Fandoms”, other inhabitants are simply human and bare no unique label. Then there is another group of people which are referred to as anons by the inhabitants.”

Images of faceless genderless gray skinned humanoids appeared on the screen.

“Most are harmless, but some possess magical powers and others have been viewed as violent. We suggest keeping away from these creatures. Also one more piece of information.”

An image of a simple disc with the word Sburb with green lettering on it, appeared.

“We don’t yet fully understand the purpose of this item, but it has constantly appeared in our investigation into the dimension and we also believe it has a connection with strange happenings in this dimension, we recommend investigating further into during your monitoring. And that is all the information we have collected do far.”

“Ok so when do I leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. The necessary arrangements have been made and all of your possession have been collected and are ready for transport.”

“Ok then, am I free to go then.”

“Yes, and be prepared 0010, tomorrow your whole world will change.”

He got up from his seat and walked behind his chair and stepped out of the room, leaving the silhouettes to themselves.

-The next morning

He stood their patiently in front of the massive empty room with the large metallic ring standing before him. The ring was known as the portal and was the device that created portals in order travel between dimensions. The mechanics and engineers were working quickly to get ring operational for his travel. The Portal was the heart of the organization, with it they could travel and traverse through the dimensional rift freely. People could go to any dimension they desired with, through the place you would end up would not be exact unless a beacon had been set there already. It was quite the spectacle to watch someone walk through it. He wasn’t as amazed by it as everyone else though, mostly because it had already seen greater things to marvel at. They told him his base of operations had all the supplies and equipment he would need, including some other special items. He had received a letter of what he should wear. He chose to wear one of his gray hoodies that had a hood so deep he could hide his face inside it so all you could see was only his white eyes. He had also been given a list of names of high profile individuals that could be possible allies. Reading of the list of names, he was surprised that they didn’t even sound like names, more like TV specials and books you found in the doctor’s office, the ones that are always sticky and have drawings from two year olds in them. As he read one name caught his attention, Homestuck.

“Why does that sound familiar,” he asked himself.

As he tried to think he felt something tap his soldier, he turned to see a drone behind him, it had mechanical claw extended from a panel on the side of its body which it has use to get his attention. It was basically a sphere, and was about a foot tall. It floated in the air with two lights on either side of its body a large sensor sat in the middle of it face and small engines trailed from it’s under belly to its back, with a white paint job.

“Hello Chaosunit0010, I am Oracle and I’m going to be your assistant during your new assignment,” spoke the small drone to him.

He raised an eyebrow at the drone and replied, “I was informed that I would be monitoring alone.”

“You are, but you need cameras to help you monitor, so me and the other drones were assigned to collect information and help you monitor the dimension for you. If anything happens we aren’t suited for combat so you will have to step in.”

“Wait, drones, there are more than just one of you?”

“Yes Chaosunit0010, there are about one hundred of us. The rest are in storage and awaiting activation in the new base.”

He thought to himself for a minute, but stopped knowing nothing he could say would change this.

“Ok, I guess I can handle a few buckets of bolts. Also call me Chaos.”

“Ok Chaos. Oh it seems the portal is ready.”

Chaos turned his head and could see the ring was ready a black and white swirling portal formed inside it. Then one of the speakers resting in the ceiling turned on, then the person he talked to the night before spoke through it.

“0010, we are here today to wish you well as you depart into the dimensional rift for your long term assignment. We now this task is potentially dangerous and the threat of coming under attack by the enemy is ever present. But we hope you will find n challenge in your mission and when the day comes, you return to us safely. Goodbye and let the rift bless you.”

Then there was silence he stood there, his heart pounding. This was it, he was to leave his home and go to another world for wait could be years, but he was ready. He took his first step walking up the ramp to the portal, Oracle staying close behind him. Then he was right in front of the portal it swirled with power and energy. He took a deep breath, and then walked through. He could feel the energy swirling around his body. Light flashed before him and absorbed him. Then he felt the hard ground under his feet. He opened his eyes that had closed shut. He looked around and could see he had been teleported into some back alley. Chaos turned to ask Oracle where he needed to go, but he was nowhere in sight.

“Oracle, where in the hell are you,” he shouted quietly.

“Right here sir,” replied the drone.

“I can’t see you.”

“My apologizes, I cloaked myself to avoid unneeded attention.”

“Ok, but I still need you to take me to the base.”

“Ah yes, just walk and I’ll tell you when you need to take necessary turns.”

“Ok, but stay close I don’t need to get separated from you ok.”

“Ok.”

Chaos then commenced his arduous walk through the crowded city he had found himself in. He started getting feel for his new surroundings, he had spotted a few of the individuals from the video and overheard a few of them as he walked pass them. He even, bumped into one of the anons though it provoked no reaction from either of them. After some time he found his way out of the city and into a field on its outskirts. He walked for a while longer until he finally reached a small shed.

“Welcome to your new base Chaos,” Oracle spoke with a cheerful tone.

He looked around him and Oracle looking for something that obviously wasn’t there. Walking around the shed and feeling for invisible wall.

“Where is it?” He finally asked Oracle.

“You’re standing right of it.”

“What, this shed?”

“Yes.”

“Well great, now I just need a banjo and I can pretend to be a country bumpkin for my cover. No, but seriously, is this really supposed to be my base of operations. Where am I supposed to keep everything? Where are the other drones being stored? And where’s all my shit at?” Chaos complained in reply.

As Chaos went on complaining the done walked up to the shed and opened the door then proceeded to push Chaos into while he failed to pay attention. He fell into the shed and the drone followed behind closing the door behind him. As Chaos look up getting off the ground, he could see the inside was very different. The floor had nice carpeting and the rest of it looked and felt like an elevator. Looking to the side of the door he could see a small panel with an up and down button. The drone extended a small robotic arm and clicked the down button. Chaos stood up and waited as the elevator moved down.

“You could have warned me before shoving me in here, you know.” Chaos barked at Oracle.

“My apologies sir”, Oracle replied.

After a few minutes the lift stopped and the doors opened. Chaos stepped out and looked around. He was in what seemed like a lobby that ringed around the elevator. Walking around the room he could see a small grouping of couches, and a large screen set up, a couple of vending machines and series of different doors. Suddenly Oracle popped up in front of him.

“Welcome to your new base Chaos.” He spoke with the same cheerful tone from before. “This is the lobby. Where Guest and you can relax watch local television programming and enjoy some snacks and drinks from the two present vending machines. The seven doors you saw before connect the lobby to the seven sections of the base.”

A panel on the side of the drone slide open and a small projector poked out. It turned on and began displaying a 3-D hologram of another portion of the base.

“The first section is the living quarters; this is where your bedroom is located. Originally this base was deigned to house an entire platoon so the living quarters contain a barrackers, locker room and showers. Though they have no real use since it is currently just you, but if there comes a time that they can be of some use they are there.”

 The projection changed showing a different section. Looking closely it appeared to be kitchen area of some sort.

“The second is the mess hall and or kitchen. There is full stock in various goods for cooking including fresh produce and canned goods. A shipment of fresh supplies is sent once every two months and specialty items can be requested. This area is quite large, but I feel you will figure some use for it.”

The projection changed again displaying some sort of wreck room.

“This is called the leisure hall; this was to be the main area for relaxation in the base. It contains three pool tables, with over twenty different selections in pool cues and handcrafted billiard balls. There is an arcade containing twelve different arcade machines, which can be switched out for others by request and will be replaced during the restocking of mess hall. There is also a bar with a karaoke machine for those nights were you really need to relax. It is also restocked at the same time as the mess hall. Next are the more important facilities of the base.”

The Projector change showing what appeared to be some sort of garage connected to a storage room.

“This is the work room. Here is the armory, where all the weapons and equipment you have been given is stored. This includes fire arms, with the three crates of each ammo type. There are explosives and special weapons. Then there is also a selection of melee arms. This armory also contains your privet collection of fire arms which have been given their own section. Then there is the garage which contains one of each vehicle type, including air and excluding any siege vehicles, each vehicle kept in a conveyer belt storage system. Also we have a mech bay area, with one mech, the BB-80.”

Chaos cut him off before he could continue. “The BB-80, Black Betty, I thought it was a prototype. Why the hell are they giving it to me?”

“It says here the cost effectiveness for the BB-80 model was not worth continuing with its intended integration into the organizations military. Also your experience with the mech was special; no other pilot can match your skill with the mech as. So they decided to give it to you rather then to destroy it.”

“Hmm, that is rather nice of them. Continue from where your where.”

“Ok, where was I oh yes, there are three mech bay slots, if you find it necessary you can request another model to fill in one of the others. And that makes up the garage, there is also a secrete drive that directly opens up into the nearby road. This will allow portals to open directly in the base. This is how the base will be resupplied.”

Again he changed the projection to what seemed more like a prison.

“This is containment, where, if you come across any, hostile targets can be imprisoned or interrogated. What you do and who you do it to, is up to you.”

When he switched over the next projection, you were legitimately surprised for once in a long time. What you saw appeared to be some sort of massive metal pillar, but as oracle explained it was much more.

“This is the drone work shop, where all the drones are stored when being repowered or come for needed repairs. We currently have one thousand drones in storage.”

Chaos turned to oracle with surprise. “One thousand drones, why so many? It thought we didn’t have enough people for this mission.”

“Most of these drones are either defects or not suitable for frontline use. But each possesses some level of AI awareness, so the organization chose not to destroy them. So they gathered them all up and sent them here.”

“So they are mostly useless or stupid.”

“If you choose to word it like that, then yes.”

“Great, this place is the island of misfit toys.”

Oracle continued with the description of the room.

 “The wall of the room is completely covered in storage units for the drones to recharge or receive repairs. The center of the room has a work bench for more serious damages and if you choose to make modifications to certain drones. All the drones will leave and return to the base through a fake waterfall located at the end of a cave system connected to the drone workshop.”

He turned off the projection a turned to Chaos.

“For the last section, I think it would be best if I just showed you it. Please follow me.”

The drone began to float off, with Chaos close behind. He led him to the largest door which had a steal sliding security doors which required a key card.

“Just slide in your keycard and the room will be opened to you.”

Chaos dug into one of the pockets of his grey hoodie and pulled out a small key card. He slid it through the scanner and the massive steel doors slide to the sides revealing the room to him.

“Welcome to the control room.”

The room was massive with dozens upon dozens of monitors covering every inch of the room’s walls and one extremely large one resting on the main wall. There was a large control terminal sitting in the center of the room. He stepped up to get a better look at it. Right in front of the terminal was a large leather chair, which he felt sliding his hand across it. He sat down at look at the control terminal. It had various switches and buttons each marked appropriately. Oracle floated up and pointed to large red button on the terminal.

“Press this to activate the drones and begin your assignment.”

Chaos took a deep breath then lifted his hand and pressed down onto the switch. A series of lights lit up on the terminal and the monitors covering the walls turned on. He could hear the roaring of the drones as they activate and take off to begin their jobs. After a few minutes the drones began to stream footage as they monitor the fandoms on the monitors. They all were different colorful and full of life. As he watched, he knew at some point he might encounter on of them and he wanted to be ready if that happened. He found a microphone on the control terminal and guessed it was used to give the drones orders.

“Ok listen up.” Chaos barked into the small device. “We need to know as much as we can about these people. I need names, dates, relations, strengths, weaknesses; I need complete bios on each one of them as quickly as possible do you understand.”

The drones replied in a completely in sync yes and with that he fell back into his seat.

 Oracle still next to him asked, “Would you like something to drink while you monitor the drone’s progress.”

“Yes, and something to snack on to, please. I can tell I’m going to be stuck here for a long time.”

Oracle flew off leaving Chaos to sit and watch as his world slowly changed.

“Oh hey look a banjo.”

 

Somewhere far from Chaos, in a dark room something was happening.

“Have the preparations been made?”

“Yes.”

“Then our plan is ready, when we are done this world will be ours and the fandoms will be on their knees. And if anyone gets in our way, blood will be shed.”

End of Chapter 1


	2. Friends or Foes

Chapter 2: Friends or Foes

It had already been five months later after his arrival at his base to monitor the fandoms. He had spent his entire time lazing about by, watching the fandoms on the control room’s monitors, eating junk food while watching some random shows he came across or sleeping all day. But it was obviously he was starting to go crazy staying inside the confining walls of the base.

He was sitting at the control room sitting slumped in his leather chair, paying little attention to what was going on, on the monitor’s. He stood up and thought of going to the lounge to fool around the arcade, but realized he had already beaten all the games there. Shit he thought to himself, he needed something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He crept back to his chair as he watched the fandoms again. But as he continued to watch them he got inspiration. He could see a coffee shop in the background in of one of the monitors. That was exactly the kind of boost to get the body moving. But Chaos still needed to watch the fandoms, what could he do. After a moment he decided everything would be ok if he left for a few minutes. It was possible to get some coffee and be back before anything happened, besides nothing ever happens. Chaos called out to Oracle as he got ready to go out, grabbing a few of his things including one of his revolvers. He never left without at least one firearm on him.

“Oracle, I’ll be back. I’m going into town for some coffee; keep everything under control until I get back.”

“As you wish sir,” Oracle obediently replied.

He took the elevator back up to the shed that acted as the underground base’s only entrance. Chaos stepped out into the field surrounding the base, then walked to the side of the shed and found a hog hiss only needed means of transportation. A few times Chaos needed to go into town for some extra goods, but he hadn’t left the base for anything beyond that. He quickly dusted it off before hoping on, revved up the engine and disappeared into the distance as it shot off.

After about half an hour he made it into the city limits. His surroundings changed drastically, as the world around transformed from crops and dirt to concrete and metal. The city seemed more crowded than the times he came before. His hog glided through the cars as he tried to find a coffee shop. He could see all sorts of people most of which he knew and knew they would never know him. He named a few people off the top of his head. Red dead, TF2, Transformers animated, Evil Dead, Minecraft, MIB and Portal just to name a few. He knew things about them no one else knew and it made him uncomfortable, but it had to be this way. It was for their sake and his. He continued to move through the mass of cars as what he could feel was coffee shop, came into view. He drove up to the small shop and planted his hog in the front. He took off his helmet he wore in his hoodie and sat it on his hog as he walked into the shop.

It wasn’t very big the shop, it was fairly mom and popish, which he didn’t mind because it guaranteed quality. The line was none existent as he walked up to the counter where a girl in a blue and green uniform stood behind. She had long blonde hair, green filled eyes and had a cap with a mic on. He walked up and scanned the menu real quick before deciding what he wanted.

“Welcome to the Iron Coffee Shop what would you like today.” The woman asked when he finally made eye contact with her.

“Yeah I’ll take an extra-large vanilla bean Frappuccino, with extra cream.” Chaos replied with a monotone.

“Ok one xl vanilla bean Frappuccino extra cream that will be three dollars and thirty-seven cents.”

Chaos dug into his hoodie and dug out a couple of bills and dropped them gently into her hand.

“Keep the change.”

“Thank you sir, your drink will be right out.”

Chaos turned and sat at one of the booths as he waited for his drink. He looked around the room, but didn’t see any familiar faces. He closed his eyes as he allowed his thoughts to clear so he could wait in silence. But this silence was broken a moment later when he heard two people arguing as they entered the shop.

“You cannot just skip the beginning like it’s nothing. How the hell do you expect to understand what is going on if you skip to the middle of it.” A male voice complained.

“Because the beginning was boring as shit and the trolls are the best part. I don’t need to understand what is going on to enjoy it. And those intermissions were so annoying I can’t understand how you can even stand them.” A female voice replied, with obvious annoyance.

“And… look at your makeup you didn’t put any sealant on again, did you. It’s all smudged on your face and your hair is a mess.”

“Hey it’s still looks good, jackass.”

“You told me you wanted to look like a troll, so why aren’t you putting any effort into your cosplay.”

“Well we all can’t be perfect like you. Not everyone can be blessed by being born a troll.”

“I can’t help what I was born as, but you can help how you look.”

            They finally stopped when they made it to the coffee shops counter. There were a few more moments of sweet silence, before it was gone once again.

“Welcome to the Iron Coffee Shop what would you like today.” The woman asked the woman at the counter.

“I’ll have a medium dark chocolate espresso.” Answered the male voice

“I’ll have an extra-large vanilla bean Frappuccino.” The female voice said directly after.

“One m dark chocolate espresso and one xl vanilla bean Frappuccino that will be six dollars and ninety three cents.” He could hear the woman say behind the counter.

“You remembered to bring actual cash this time right.” Spoke the male voice.

“Of course I did, I’m not stupid. Just give me a second to… uh.” The female voice did not sound as sure of herself anymore.

“I knew you were going to forget to bring you wallet. Good thing I’m the responsible one.” He dug into his pocket and gave what he had to the woman. “Keep the change”.

            Chaos could hear their footsteps grow louder as they looked for a spot to sit while they waited for their drinks. At the last moment he opened one of his eyes as they passed by. Looking at them they looked very similar to one another, were they twins he wondered to himself. Then he realized who one of them was.

            From his grey complexion, to his bright orange eyes, it was obvious who he was. He was wearing the same attire he usual wore in the streams when Chaos watched him through the monitors at the base. His candy corn horns, thick feathery black hair and sharp teeth were easy to spot. Having looked at him for so many hours at a time imbedded his image in Chaos’ brain and shit this is starting to sound creepy as fuck. Any ways he knew it was Homestuck without having to think about it for more than a second or two. But the person that was with him, she was a different story.

She was just as tall as Homestuck and had a thin frame. She had on grey face paint that was slightly smudged around the corners were you could see her covered fair skin. Her eyes were of a deep blue that he had only seen in dark waters of the ocean and his behind a pair of large round glasses. Her head donned a black head band with a pair of fake horns like Homestuck’s, which shared space with a black wig. She had on a black t-shirt with the Scorpio symbol, blue jeans, red sneakers and what you believed to be a pair of fake fangs.

She had no place in Chaos’ memory and he tried to figure out who she was from his memory. His brain began to piece different thoughts and memories together before coming to conclusion. This must have been his sister he heard whispers of. She was known as Evil-Homestuck, why she went by that he didn’t know, but he could imagine why. But it wasn’t any of his business, so he tried his best not to care. The two them, sat at the booth that was behind yours and continued their conversation, Chaos resting his eyes trying to relax again. And for a few moments more he sat there quietly, allowing his thoughts to fade away.

“One XL Vanilla Bean Frappuccino ready!”

            Without even having to tell his body he was out of his seat and at the counter within seconds. Taking the drink from the counter, he thanked the barista took a sip of his drink and turned to leave the shop, but was faced with an angry grey faced girl. The only thought going through his mind was.

“Shit.”

            Before he could even say anything she spoke with an anger you had only seen in your mother when you came home with a bullet wound.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she yelled at Chaos.                  

            Not knowing how to react to her, Chaos simply stood there with an open mouth. His brain could to process a million separate thoughts. But it could not think of what to say to this girl who eyes were concealing an inferno of rage.

“Well are you going to tell me something or do I need to knock some thoughts into your head?”

He stepped back really not knowing how to react now. Why are the small ones always aggressive?

“Uh, I uh.” They were the only words that escaped from his mouth.

            Suddenly he could see salvation approaching. Homestuck walked up to the two of you with a frown on his face.

“What the hell are you doing now?” He asked his sister as he approached.

“This jack ass stole my drink and is playing dumb now.” She responded to her brother.

            He simply raised his hand and rubbed his brow in response.

“You do understand that other people enjoy the same drink you ordered.”

“No shit, why do you think he stole mine?”

“He didn’t still your drink, that’s obviously ordered the same drink.”

            She turned her head back to Chaos.

“Is this true?” She asked.

“Uh… yes.” He finally answered.

            She crossed her arms, tilted her head down and turned to walk back to her seat, but she was stopped.

“Don’t even try to blow this off like it was nothing. Apologize to him or find someone else to buy you coffee.” Her brother said to her.

“It was an honest mistake!” She replied.

“That may be the case, but you still yelled at this poor guy.”

“But.”

“No buts.”

            She turned back to Chaos, with her head down.

“Sorry.” She whispered so low it was barely audible.

“I can’t hear you.” Her brother complained.

“Fuck, fine, I’m sorry for acting like an ass to you.” She yelled.

Then she looked at Chaos waiting for a response from him. Not knowing how to respond he stood there his eyes darting between the two of them. Then he finally responded after a long moment of silence.

“It’s ok.” He said sheepishly.

“See he says it’s ok, now can we go back to our seat.”

“No, I would like to know the person you verbally assaulted. Hello my name is Homestuck.” He extended his hand out to Chaos.

            Looking down at Homestuck’s hand, he thought about whether or not he should shake it. He did not want to get involved with anyone, due to the fact it might blow his cover. But not wanting to be rude, he forced himself to take the chance. He took Homestuck’s hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you names Chaos.” He replied.

“This is my sister Evil-Homestuck.” He said as he gestured over to her. “Sorry for her behavior, she has a very short fuse and she has only been getting more irritable lately.”

“Because of you.” She replied to his statement.

“Anyways.” He said shrugging off her comment. “Sorry again for her, also are you new around here, I’m good with faces, but I can’t say I’ve seen yours before.”

“Uh, you could say that, though I live kind of far from here, rarely do I ever come into town. And if I do it’s not for very long.”

“Really, hm. Well let me be the first to welcome you. Would you care to sit and have a chat with us?”

            He paused thinking of what he look at the door in his thoughts and then back to them. This could be a mistake, but it could be a great chance to learn more about the two of them especially her. He didn’t know why, but she seemed of importance.

“Sure yeah, I can spare a few minutes.”

            Suddenly he could hear the Barista behind him.

“One m dark chocolate espresso and one xl vanilla bean Frappuccino ready.”

            Not even second after the barista had said those words, evil had shot passed him, snatched up her drink then shot back to their seats. Homestuck grabbed his as well and gestured you to follow him. You sat down at their booth sitting opposite of the brother and sister. Evil was happily enjoying her drink and paying little attention to the either of the two of you. You began to talk to him, occasionally darting his eyes to her.

“So how long have you been here Chaos?”

“A few months, work got me moved here?”

“Really, what’s your job?”

            He thought about saying spying on teenagers in funny outfits, but that didn’t sit well in his head. So he said something relatively true.

“I work with a fairly unknown organization, I help them with monitoring and security.”

“Really. Does it pay well?”

“Not much on pay, but it has some very great benefits.”

            Like your own personal prototype mech and the best healthcare in the dimensional rift.

“Hm.”

“What about you two what’s your story.”

            Evil finally spoke wanting to add some input into the conversation.

“Well I’m awesome and he is lame, anything else isn’t important.” She said with a grin.

“You’re awesome like socks for Christmas” He rebutted. She simply replied by sticking her tongue out at him. “Anyways we lived her most of our life, she was adopted when she was younger by our father in Canada. Then shortly after he moved us here. Most of the time he’s out of town on business. So we basically live alone. We share an apartment that he pays for.”

“An apartment, I still think is still too small. I swear those walls amplify every sound coming from your room.”

“I could say the same about yours.”

“Well I don’t have make out sessions in my room disturbing my roommates.”

“Wait you can hear us.”

“No shit I can hear you.”

            You finally decided to cut in, seeing Homestuck getting really uncomfortable.

“Wait, so you two live here alone without any guardian.”

“Yeah, we don’t really need one we’re both old enough to live on our own and we can both take care of ourselves, well I can at least.” She replied.

“And a lot of our friends live in the same apartment complex we live in, so we can count on them.” Homestuck added. “What about you were do you live?”

“Like I said I live outside of town in this little… house I’m renting. It’s in the middle of nowhere and can be nearly impossible to find.”

“Really well that must be-“

“Oh shit we have to go, we’re late for our meet up with Hetalia.” She said stopping her brother.

“Really, ok.” The two of them got up and ready to leave, but not before saying goodbye.

“Bye and see you around Chaos.” Homestuck said

“Bye Chaos.” His sister said after.

“Yeah, bye Homestuck and… Hey evil do you mind if I call you Eve.”

“Why?” She asked stopping and looking at him.

“I don’t know it just fit.”

            She thought about it for a moment then replied.

“Sure, see you around Chaos.”

            Then the two of them proceeded to rush out of the door and disappear outside. After sitting there for a few minutes and drinking the rest of his drink. He eventually got up tossed his garbage and headed back home. He hopped onto his hog roared the engine before shooting down the road. After about an hour he finally returned to the shack he called home. He parked his hog next to the shack then walked into the shacks elevator.

            He made it all the way down to the lobby he was met with surprise when the elevator doors slide open. Floating before him was oracle and three other drones. They all shared the same model except one which was slightly smaller than the others. He looked them all over before looking at oracle.

“Ok, what the hell happened?” He asked the drone.

“These three have come across some troubling information.”

“What information?” He said with great concern.

            Oracle proceeded to take Chaos to the control room. He had on display some images and videos ready to play for him. Chaos sat on his seat and began to play one of the videos.

“Ok give me an idea of what I’m looking at.” Chaos asked.

“About three hours ago one of the drones came across a small gathering of anons. One of the anons appeared to be recruiting them for something, but, when one of the people in the crowd spoke up against the recruiter… well just watch.”

The video showed an anon, who was most likely the recruiter take out a revolver and shoot one of the other anons.

“Where the authorities ever contacted?”

“The drone contacted local law enforcement and told them what happen. But by the time they had arrived the anon was gone. That’s not all of it either the other two came across two similar situations, the smaller one Drone-777 discovered a possible leader.”

Oracle played another video, in the video he could see another anon recruiting, but standing behind him was a tall figure in a red cloak. He appeared to be telling the anon something and giving other nearby anons orders.

“Was this all they were able to collect?”

“Sadly yes, they needed to leave in fear of being discovered.”

            Chaos sat back in his chair and thought to himself, a million thoughts going through his head. He needed to do something, but not get involved on a noticeable level. After a few minutes he decided on the best course of action to take.

“Oracle, can we modify all current drones to carry small armaments.”

“Yes sir, but why?”

“If shit hits the fan we need to be ready. Request any needed equipment for the modifications and get all drones as combat ready as they can get.”

“Yes sir.”

“Also you said that I received all sorts of drones, because they were rejects or defects right.”

“Yes sir.”

“Do we have any that were originally designed for construction?”

“Give me one moment… Yes we have about fifty drones designed for construction.”

“Order them back I need them to make a medical bay. If we come across anyone injured we’ll need to ensure they live long enough to tell us whatever they can.”

“As you wish sir, is there anything else you need.”

“Yeah get me something strong, I can already tell I’m going to need it.”

            Oracle left chaos as he went to oversee the other drones. Chaos continued to sit their sending orders to other drones and staring at the image of the red cloaked figure.

“I hope for your sake we never meet, because if we ever do you’re not going to enjoy what I’ll do to you.”

End of Chapter 2


	3. Upgrades and Bodies

It had been a whole month since the incident with the anons and since then Chaos had been readying himself for a potential fight. He had ordered for some new parts to make necessary modifications to the drones and had begun work on four prototype drone bodies. After receiving the parts and finishing the designs for the new drones, he locked himself in the drone work shop working tirelessly in an effort to modify each and every single one of the drones. Through the month there were more reports of strange activity with the anons. The drones continued to collect the information on the red cloaked figure that appeared to be leading them. However everything was still calm and in the shadows, at least it was.

The drone workshop was dark with only a single visible light source coming from the work table Chaos was at. Chaos had on a welding mask, small sparks flew against it as he made the final modifications to the last of the drones. His welding torched lit up the area around him as he seared the drone’s metal. The small sphere like drone had the entire top of its outer shell missing as Chaos worked on it, he added two machine guns resting beside the drone’s core and a pod of rocket launchers above that. After welding a few more spots he grabbed the rest of the shell that rested next to the drone on the table, placed it back it onto the body and began to weld.

“Ok that should be just about done.” Chaos said as he finished the weld.

Then he grabbed a nearby grinder and began to smooth out the imperfections of the weld. After he finished he dusted off the residue and painted a new white coat onto the drone. When he finished he flipped on a heater that quickly dried the paint. The he stepped over to a computer, added the new combat programming into the drone and finally turned it on. The drone’s engines roared as it came to life, the A.I. core awaking after its long slumber. It hovered off the table and over to Chaos.

“Drone 3864 operational and ready for duty.” The drone spoke with a deep metallic voice.

“Continue monitoring the fandoms and collect any possible information that you may come across about what the anons are up to. Also don’t use any lethal force unless authorized, is that clear.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, now go on your way.”

The drone obeyed and flew off into the darkness of the cave entrance to the room, to continue its work. After the drone left, Chaos took out a clip board and crossed off the drone from the list. He looked over the list and saw only four names remaining then circled them.

“Ok, that leaves only four, perfect.”

Suddenly out of the darkness came four drones. They floated over to Chaos and hovered in a straight line.

“Oh, Oracle you’re right on time, are these are the remaining three drones correct.”

“Yes sir,” the drone replied.

He tossed the clip board on to the work table.

“As you four know I’m upgrading all the drones, but what you don’t know is that I’m have something special in store for the four of you. I’ve decided that if I’m to effectively eliminate this threat I’m going to need some specialized assistance, more then what a standard drone can provide. So I’ve been working on four special projects.”

He walked over to the computer and typed in a few commands. Suddenly a large screen lowered from the ceiling, it came on revealing four different blue prints for different robotic builds.

“These are going to be your new bodies. Each unique and specially designed for the unique tasks I will be giving you. So if you would be so kind as to go offline, I can begin the A.I. transfer process.”

The drones obeyed and went to their individual storage pods, the proceeded to go offline. Then one by one chaos took them from their storage pods and began to the delicate process off transferring their A.I. cores to their new bodies. He started by opening up their sphere like bodies, removing the outer armor shell, so all that was left was the technically bits and pieces. Then carefully removed all the pieces attached to the core. Then he removed the core from its slot. The A.I. cores where cylinder like containers, they held special organic crystals that acted as their minds. Then placed the containers into the new bodies, and then attached the appropriate wiring they updating the drones programming to function correctly with the new bodies. The four drones stood lifeless next to the work table, being held by stands. The first drone was Oracle. His body was the most unique in comparison to the others. It was as tall as Chaos standing at five eleven. Its color scheme was exactly like all the others, black and white with the occasional gray or silver coloring. He had a long dome head the went back lightly, his optic sensors rested behind a black v-shaped visor and he two sets of vents on either side of his mouth plate. His torso was small, designed like a carapace there was a triangle like section on its chest that bared the symbol of the Chaos Organization, which was a circle with two lines coming down from the top then forming a v about three quarters of the way down. His arms were thin on the upper section and larger in the forearms and his hands had long thin fingers. Under the torso form somewhat of a skirt and from under that was the drone’s legs, which were in the form of robotic tentacles.

The Next drone was much larger and built like a tank. It was taller the Chaos about seven feet tall. It had a large that a torso that was about four feet wide. It had heavily plating and resembled an armor vehicle more than a drone. Its head was almost exactly like his original body, except no it possessed a neck and two set of lights on either side of its head. It was not on the top of it torso but rested where most would consider the chest to be. On its two shoulders rested rocket pods and on the top where the head would go was a turret with two large cannons. It two arms where large, the left possessing no forearm, but a large Gatling gun. The other possessed a large crushing claw. It had two large legs that where larger than its arms and feet almost as big as the drone’s torso. The feet, also had retractable treads to give it more speed when needed.

The Next drone was the closest to human in comparison to the others.It was as tall as Chaos and had a thin frame. Its head had a donned a helmet with a clear visor its two yellow optics peered through. Two antennas rested on either side of the helmet, like an old pair of radio headphones. The plate on the crown of the helmet had another plate under that went back wards that had a series of plates under it. The mouth guard also had vents on it. The chest piece it wore was similar to plate armor with a main torso armor that had plates that stacked under each other that went down to its stomach. Its arms were of average size, except its forearms which were slightly larger. And it had long legs that were protected with leg guards and mech like boots.

The last drone was the smallest out of the group, about half of Chaos’ own height. It had similar design drone before it, with a few small differences. This included its lack of a visor and the drones red optics. It had shorter arms and legs as well. And it had a small pack on its back.

After he finished with the last of the drones, he walked over two the computer. He typed in the commands onto the computer and brought them online. The bodies of metal and wiring came to life as the drones became conscious. They fumbled slightly in their new bodies trying to get the correct footing, none them being used to possessing any external limbs. After a few moments of falling over themselves, the four drones stood up at attention.

“Now that you have gotten walking taken care of can you four tell me how your systems are working.”

They all answered with “At peak efficiency”.

“Good, now I can explain how your new bodies work.”

He walked up to the first drone which was also Oracle.

“Ok Oracle you possess the commander drone platform. Your form has been specially designed to assist in performing multiple tasks at a single given moment. You also have a large external process drive to assist you in making quick decisions with the highest efficiency possible for a single drone. Your tentacle like appendages acts as both legs and spare arms. They can be extended or retracted and have small retractable claws on the tips to assist in grabbing items. This should help in using the main facility control terminal when I’m not around. You also possess the means for self-defense such as digital warfare programming in case we are attacked digitally, as well as physical self-defenses. Your tentacles are strong and can be used to incapacitate enemies. But if you need more lethal means of protection, your arms store two built in sub-machine guns that fire point forty-four magnum rounds and a laser that has been attached to the side of your visor. Do you fully understand the information that I have covered?”

“Yes sir,” Oracle replied.

“Ok good.”

He walked over to the next drone that was built like a tank.

“Ok, Drone D-33. You have been given of the heavy weapons drone platform. Your body has been specifically designed for combat situations and direct assaults. Your outer shell consists of a special eight inch thick alloy consisting of steel, titanium and iron hide. Your body is resistant to the following, explosives, extreme high temperatures, extreme low temperatures, heavy weapons fire and electricity. You are the tank of the group your soul purpose is to lead the attack and clear the way for the others. The weapons you possess consist of the following, sixteen ballistic short range missiles. A Gatling gun that fires point fifty caliber rounds, a separate turret that fires explosive ammo, a large crushing claw for up close encounters, which also houses a flame thrower in its palm. And finally an optic laser that fires from your head. And that’s all really there is to say. You might be tough, but you aren’t invincible, don’t push yourself to hard or you’ll shatter. Also I have also taken the liberty to come up with a new name for you, welcome to the team Dee.”

“Thank you sir,” Dee replied.

He patted Dee’s upper arm unable to reach his shoulder then proceeded to the next drone.

“Drone 2453, you have been assigned the R.I.C or Reconnaissance Intelligence and Combat drone platform. You have been designed for three purposes, collecting information on enemy locations and structures, providing information collected from the enemy to fellow drones and acting as an assault unit. Your body consists of an organic metal alloy and Nano bots. You are more of an android then an actual robot. Your body has two separate pieces, the main form and your armor. Your main form is similar to a human body and you can freely change its form to a certain extent due to the nano bots ability to move and reconstruct. Your armor acts as protective shell, that can be removed if needed and its form can be changed freely with the use of the nano technology it was constructed with as well. You also possess a bio engine so you can consume normal human foods in order to refuel yourself instead of needing to return to base to recharge. You also possess a smaller version of Dee’s Gatling gun stored in your right arm. It fires point forty-four magnum rounds, it can also freely switch between two other ammo types, special explosive rounds and armor piercing rounds. In your left arm you have a grenade launcher with three different ammo types, including high impact, incendiary and pod rounds. Both arms also house retractable three foot titanium blades that break down when stored in your arms. And that’s all she wrote, good to have you on the team, Rick.”

“It’s good to be part of it sir.”

Chaos then stepped in front of the final drone looking down on it.

“Drone 777, you have been given the special infiltration drone platform. Your body was designed to infiltrate enemy facilities or sneak pass enemy defenses. Your small stature is due to the need to keep you out of the enemy’s sight. The smaller the target the harder it is to see it. You possess a small cloaking device that can make you semitransparent; however you’ll still be slightly visible so movement is key when using it. Your hands, as well at the front and bottom of your feet are made with a special magnetic alloy that can be turned on and off freely that will let you crawl on any surface. On your back is a small jetpack that will let fly short distances, it has limited fuel so use it sparingly. Due to your small body, you cannot house anything beyond small arms fire power. You have a full auto machine pistol that fires ten millimeter rounds in your right arm and one foot plasma cutlass in the other. You might be small, but I can tell you’re going to be a valuable member of this team, Sven.”

“I-I am honored sir.”

He patted the small robot on his head. The walked over to his originally spot to talk to all of them.

“You are now the special tactics, enforcement, assault and recon team. Congratulations you are now team T.E.A.R. Stay on standby I cannot be sure when you’ll be needed. But we must be sure you’re ready at a moment’s notice.”

Suddenly orange lights began to flash and a horn began to blare.

“Oracle, what is that.”

“It’s the emergency alarm. We have a crisis situation on our hands. We must hurry to the control room,” replied Oracle.

The four of them rushed through the bases corridors as they ran to the control. When they reached their destination, the monitors were alive with panic, all over the screens people were running and screaming. Chaos rushed over to the control terminal and tried to focus the screens to understand what was happening. The screens focused on one of the drones streams. Looking closely he saw the Fandoms were being attacked by the anons.

“Shit,” was all that Chaos could say.

Acting quickly he began to type in commands into the control terminal, before grabbing the mic he used to give orders.

“All drones we have an emergency situation. The Fandoms we were sent here to protect are under attack. By my orders I grant you permission to use lethal force. Protect them by whatever means necessary. Do you understand?!”

Unanimously the drones answered with, “Sir, yes sir.”

Suddenly the drones took action interfering in the attacks against the Fandoms. Chaos watched on the screens as the drones took actions. On one screen he could see Doctor Who had been cornered by a group of anons. The drone approached them behind them and alerted them to its presence.

“Attention anons, you have five minutes to leave before lethal force is used.”

The anons stood there with confusion before one of them tried to throw a brick at the drone. He got out of the way of the brick and took it as a sign for combat. The drone’s sides extended revealing two heavy machine guns being stored inside it. Then it opened fired on the anons. The shots tore them apart, limbs flew and blood sprayed before they collapsed into heaps. The drone then hurried to ensure Doctor Who was safe. Another screen showed one of the fandoms being beaten on the ground by an anon that was on top of them. The anon looked up and saw the drone, that then proceeded to fire a laser cannon at the anon. This sent the anon flying; it also vaporized a massive whole in its chest. This continued as the other drones acted quickly to protect the overwhelmed fandoms. However Chaos spotted someone familiar on the monitors. Looking he saw both Homestuck and his sister Eve being chased through the alleys by a group of anons.

“Oracle, send a drone to help them.” He demanded the drone.

“I’m sorry sir, but all drones are occupied.”

“Shit.” Chaos thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “I need to offer them support, Oracle you’re in charge until I can get back.”

Then he turned to look at the other three.

“You three, I need you to get out there and provide additional support to the fandoms.”

“Understood,” the three said in sync.

Then they quickly left the room to join the others. Chaos at the same time rushed over to the armory, thinking quickly he grabbed a shield and one of his swords. He also took a moment to snatch up one of his revolvers. He hurried out of the base and hopped onto his hog. He roared the engine and shot off into the direction of the city. As he drove to assist his friends Oracle talked to him through a communicator in his hoodie and gave him directions and kept him informed on the current situation.

Homestuck held his sister’s hand as they rushed through the dark alley. They attempted to lose the group of anons that suddenly attacked them. Eve was mostly dragged as she desired to stand and fight their attackers, though she understood they might be too much for them. After a few moments, Homestuck thought they had lost them. But as he turned a corner he was met with a sucker punch to the face. He was knocked onto his ass, crashing into a trash can. Eve helped her brother up as they become surrounded by anons. The anons began to step towards them ready to attack the two, but Eve quickly threw some eight sided dice at their attackers. The dice however were fake doing nothing beyond confusing the anons and hurting one that stepped on a die. She then grabbed the lid of the trash can and held it up in defense while her brother took out a hammer. One anon shoved Eve into her brother causing him to drop his hammer as he attempted catch her. He stepped in front of his sister doing his best to cover her as he tried to protect her. Suddenly an anon leaped at him with a knife and stabbed him in the side. Homestuck became crippled falling to his knees from the attack. His sister did her best to hold up her brother as the anons watched them squirm.

A anon was readying to strike, but there was a loud bang. The anons chest exploded causing him to fall onto the ground. The other turned and looked behind them. They saw a gray blur rush toward them catching them off guard. It leaped into the air coming into perfect. Eve looked and realized it was Chaos. As Chaos fell back to the ground he swung his sword slicing one of the anons heads clean off. He crouched as he hit the round then sprung back up spinning sword about as he came up, this lead him to slice clean through the others anons. After he looked around to see if any had survived, looking he could see one trying to run away. He quickly took out his revolver and shot the anon through the head. He put his weapons away as he hurried over to Eve and Homestuck.

“T-thank you for saving us,” Eve said.

“Don’t mention it, but we need to get your brother some medical help. Come on, we’ll get him on my hog and transport him to my place.”

As Chaos tried to lift the injured boy up he felt something hit his side and sent him flying. He landed a few feet away down the alley. He quickly sat up and saw it was another anon. However the anon’s eyes were glowing bright red like a stop light. The anon opened its mouth and gave out a horrible screeching noise. Chaos watched as the anon transformed right before his eyes. Its neck stretched out about ten feet in length, its mouth opened wide and filled with razor sharp teeth. Then its arms and legs grew longer almost three times their original length. Then its fingers and toes grew longer as well and grew razor sharp claws at the tip of the fingers and toes. Finally it grew a stubby tail and gave out a roar.

Chaos quickly took out his shield and sword as the creature came charging at him. The creature snapped at Chaos with its teeth, but Chaos raised his shield causing it to get stuck inside its mouth. It backed up slightly trying to get the shield out of its mouth. Chaos got back up as the creature tried to shake it out of its mouth, but it crushed the shield in its jaws causing to break into fragments. Chaos charged at the anon with his blade drawn, but as he was about to swing the creature knocked him backed down. Then it began to crush him by pressing down on him with it massive hand, as well as trying to bite his head off, but Chaos still had use of his sword and tried his best to get a swing at its face.

Thinking quickly Eve left her brother laying him on the ground. She grabbed a two by four from a dumpster and swung it into the creature’s leg.

“Hey you bastard look at me,” she yelled at the creature.

It flinched at the sudden blow and turned its attention at Eve, taking its hand off Chaos. Chaos took a deep breath as he could finally breathe once again. He got back up and leaped into the air. Before the creature could bite at Eve, Chaos planted the blade firmly in its back. It reared at the pain stepping back. Chaos took out the sword as the creature turned its head back toward him. He jumped down and slashed at the creature’s neck cutting clean into its stretched jugular, it sprayed out a green blood. The creature fell to the ground, holding its palm against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. But after a few moments it grew too weak to even hold up its hand. Chaos looked down at the creature took out his revolver and ended its suffering. Then he turned to Eve who was trying to help her brother up.

“Hurry we have already lost valuable time,” he said quickly as he assisted them to his hog. He set up the motorcycles back platform. They rested Homestuck on it and fastened him in to ensure he wouldn’t fall off. Chaos took a small cylinder object from his hoodie; he bit off the cap revealing a needle and injected it into Homestuck’s side.

“That should slow the flow of blood,” he told Eve.

He grabbed some gauze from his first aid kit and sealed the wound temporarily to buy them more time. He got onto the hog and signaled Eve to get on as well. The engines were pushed to their limits as Chaos shot through traffic as he hurried back to his base. When they arrived he parked the hog outside and quickly got Homestuck from the back of the cycle.

“What is this place?” Eve asked Chaos.

“This is my place, I now it doesn’t look like much, but you’ll understand in a second.”

He ran over to the door with them and rushed into the elevator.

“What the hell is this?” Eve asked once again.

After pressing the button they waited for a few minutes, until the door came to a stop. As the doors slide open they could see the four drones waiting for them.

“Sir, are you ok?” asked Oracle.

“Yes, but he isn’t get him to the medical bay for treatment immediately.

“What the hell are these?” Eve asked.

“My drones,” Chaos replied.

Oracle took Homestuck to the medical bay for treatment and Chaos followed, but Eve grabbed him by his sleeve and stopped him.

“Wait dammit, what is going on here who are you?” Eve

Chaos gave out a sigh.

“Ok, ok I’ll tell you everything. But let’s just make sure your brother is ok first, alright.”

Eve took a moment, but new she wasn’t going to get any answers quicker.

“Fine let’s go.”

The two then proceeded to walk to the Medical bay. After Homestuck received treatment, Chaos told the two of them who he was and why he was here. He always hated story time.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
